Midoriko's Daughter
by ZebraPillows
Summary: Naraku's been dead for two months. Kagome's mother passes away from cancer, and a nineteen year old secret is revealed that changes Kagome's life forever. Rated M for future chapters. SK I have no current plans to finish this story. I'm sorry!
1. The Truth and The Castle

**Midoriko's Daughter**

Chapter one: The Truth and The Castle

* * *

Kagome watched the urn sink beneath the Earth. A light drizzle of rain wept from the sky as she fought to breathe; silent sobs carefully lodged into her tight throat. Her brother, Souta, stood reticently at her side with both hands tucked into his pockets. Their grandfather sat lethargically with his back firmly boarded in to the wheelchair. Tears dripped slowly from his eyes, though the rain seemed to disguise the streams. The Shinto Priest began to chant a prayer for her mother's spirit. Kagome closed her eyes, only allowing two lone tears to slip beneath their prison-cells. "Gracious…" She held her breath, begging for the world to end, waiting for the nightmare to break its hold. "A kind and courageous woman, mother, Kami will open his arms to this angelic soul…" Her eyelids flickered open as Souta's lonely hand slipped into her own; gently she gave it a comforting squeeze.

* * *

It had been several days since the passing of Kagome's mother, and still she insisted the house just wasn't as clean as her mother would have had it. She scrubbed the counter tops and the kitchen floor. The silver faucets gleamed in the sun that poured in from the window above.

"Kagome." The old man called for his granddaughter to remove herself from the chores she used to mourn the death of her mother. He sat waiting for her in her mothers room. A thin film of dust coated all the belongings. Kagome slowly trudged up the stairs to the room, careful as to keep her eyes drawn to the floor, and not on the sentimentalities that rested in the forbidden room. "Kagome, please come here." He rolled his wheelchair near her and placed a straw sack into her grasp. "What is this?" Her once sweet and innocent voice had been buried beneath pain and within a short amount of time had become stolid. Silently he rolled away from the room. The walls crept toward her as memories, and as claustrophobia settled in she quickly ran from the room, shutting the door tightly before slipping into her own.

She sat comfortably on her bed as she poured the contents of the purse like sack onto her comforter. A glowing shard covered necklace slipped silkily out with a small scroll. She looked at the pieces confused. The scroll was torn and tattered on both edges; she carefully opened it with two shaky hands.

* * *

_Kagome, today you are twenty years old. I wish I could be there to see your sweet face as you read this scroll. I apologize from the very depths of my soul for not being there to raise you my daughter. Please do not be upset with the family that raised you, for I and your father could not have done the job. By now you should know, you are a thousand years in to the future. The shrine at which you reside is very powerful, as I am sure you are also. You may not be able to return to the time at which you were born, but I am positive you may return home. My daughter you must return to the time of which you belong. Your true self you have yet to discover, for part of you lies dormant within your soul and can only be accessed by going through your life teachings. Please, you must reach Lord Sesshomaru, for your father had saved his life, and in return he will help fulfill yours. _

_It is of grave importance that you do not wear the necklace until Lord Sesshomaru tells you of its power. The rest of this scroll you are not permitted to read for it is for Sesshomaru's eyes only, and only he can release its words. _

_One day I hope you will know of my and your father's love for you my daughter, _

_Midoriko_

* * *

"Grandpa!?" Kagome looked up hysterically to see her grandfather sitting in her doorway. "Kagome. Please do not be upset." He rolled quietly over to her and placed a comforting hand on her leg, "Midoriko was fighting a numerous amount of demons at the time, and your father had been greatly wounded. He came up to your mother and I in the village near the Bone-Eaters-Well begging us to take you. Your mother was well in to her pregnancy with Souta and told him she could not raise another at the time. He placed his hand on her stomach and chanted a hymn; when the song was over her belly was no longer swollen. I can remember it clearly, 'Do not fret. Your son will be born on the next three springs.' I could see the truth in his eyes. He told us to take you to the Bone-Easters-Well and jump thru. He gave us the straw sack as a gift for you upon your twentieth birthday…" He looked up to see if she had reacted to his story and was surprised to see her calm and ready for whatever else he had to say. "I know it is not yet your twentieth birthday, but with your mother's passing…and I myself not getting any younger, I felt it would be best to tell you and give you the gift."

She closed her eyes, letting all the information pass through her mind. "Who is my father?" She spoke with a clean stolid voice.

The old man breathed a heavy sigh, "The Lord of the Northern Lands." He stared into her mud-red brown eyes, "He passed shortly after delivering you to us." He took both her hands into his own, "I want you to know that he was a great Lord, a youki, but a great Lord," She knew for her grandfather to speak so kindly about a demon was very rare; she knew his words had to be true. "Also," He continued, "I want you to know that no matter who your birth parents are, your mother and I loved you dearly. Souta knows you as his sister, we did not wish to break this bond of you." Small tears slipped from her eyes, "I must go…" She stood up, allowing her hands to slip from his wrinkled paws, "Know that I also love you, Souta, and my mother as my family. It will never change I promise you." She walked to her closet and began to pack for her journey, "Please do not tell Souta. I will visit as I would normally." He nodded sadly as he rolled away from the room.

Kagome silently cried as she packed for her trip to the Feudal Era. Her grandfather was right to give her the gift at this time. With the stroke he had suffered and the cancer her mother had undergone, there would be less and less time to give her the scroll and necklace. She was careful as she packed: 5 bras, 2 ceremonial kimonos, 2 simple kimonos, 2 different obis, 2 pairs of blue jeans, 2 tank tops, 1 over sized shirt, 2 simple t-shirts, 2 pairs of jean shorts, 2 pairs of pajama capris, 5 pairs of panties, 2 bathing suits, 4 pairs of socks, 1 pair of traditional sandals, 1 pair of flip flops, 1 picture of her and her mother, 1 family picture, 1 scroll, 1 shard covered necklace with the symbol of a water drop hanging in the center, a compass, a compact umbrella, 2 boxes of tampons, 2 bags of toilet paper…She tried to push the second bag in, but it was a futile attempt…1 bag of toilet paper, 1 hair brush, 1 zip-lock baggy with: 1 bottle of shampoo, and 1 bottle of conditioner…There was still a small vertical tube-like space waiting to be filled, she ran down the stairs and shoved in 1 empty water bottle, and 1 can of Pringles. Inuyasha would have to deal without his ramen this time, there simply was just no more room.

She ran up to her grandfather and hugged him tightly while whispering into his ear, "I'm better now. I can do this, so don't worry." "Souta?!" She yelled down the hall as she saw he wasn't in his room. "He went to his friend's." Her grandpa held the door open for her, "I'll tell him you said bye." She smiled, "Thanks grandpa!" Before rushing out of the house and into the well house.

Without even a small glance back, she leapt down the stone structure. A familiar blue glow bubbled around her as she soared through the sands of time. When her feet landed on the familiar soft ground she looked up to see a bright sky. Silently she closed her eyes, 'Mom I will never forget you, even after I figure out whatever I am.' She climbed up the vines on the side of the well wall and hoisted herself and her 20lb backpack over the edge.

* * *

Inuyasha awoke from his daydream as Kagome's scent erupted from the Bone-Eaters-Well. He leapt to the ground and embraced her, causing her eyes to go wide. "I am sorry Kagome, about your mother." Her body became completely involuntary as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Her smooth fingers drifted over the rough fire-rat haori.

"Well Sango, it seems our dear Inuyasha has gotten into the habit of embracing vulnerable girls." Inuyasha immediately let go of Kagome and continuously beat on Miroku's head. Kagome allowed a light pink blush to spread her cheeks as she hugged Sango and Shippo tightly, "Guys, I've really missed you." Her voice was strange to them, holding none of the emotion she spoke of.

Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her to the village. "We each got you something to make you feel better. I'll go first!" Once Kagome was in Keade's hut, Sango ran back outside and came in with her hands behind her back. "Are you ready?" Kagome couldn't help but grin, "Yes of course!" A teeny bit of emotion sprung through. "Alright!" Sango handed her a small white dragon. "Oh my kami!" Kagome picked up the ivory creature, "He's lovely!" Sango blushed a deep red, "I'm glad you like him. He transforms just as Kirara does." Kagome sat him back down and hugged Sango tightly, "I love him, thank you!" Sango stepped back and allowed Miroku to take her place, "I exercised a demon just for this!" He pulled a furisode kimono out of a sack. It depicted coral pink cranes dancing on baby blue water; the water swirled into a pure ivory white. "Miroku! It's gorgeous!" She gave him a hug and surprisingly did not get her butt rubbed while doing so. "Thank you!" Inuyasha tried to hide a light pink blush that had so carelessly taken over his cheeks. "Here…" He tossed her a small object wrapped in a thin cloth. She looked at him confusedly, "What is it?" She wondered out loud. Her fingers quickly came upon a crystal and jade encrusted comb and mirror set. "Inuyasha, where did you get something so lovely?" He pushed his blush away, "It was my mothers." She hugged him, "Thank you Inuyasha, but you didn't need to give me this." He shrugged her off before walking away with a small, "Feh." She sat down and began to comb thru her hair, "Guys, I know this may sound weird…but I need to see Sesshomaru." She closed her eyes as soon as she said his name, and just as she suspected, Inuyasha began to throw his fit.

* * *

Inuyasha awoke from his daydream as Kagome's scent erupted from the Bone-Eaters-Well. He leapt to the ground and embraced her, causing her eyes to go wide. "I am sorry Kagome, about your mother." Her body became completely involuntary as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Her smooth fingers drifted over the rough fire-rat haori.

"Well Sango, it seems our dear Inuyasha has gotten into the habit of embracing vulnerable girls." Inuyasha immediately let go of Kagome and continuously beat on Miroku's head. Kagome allowed a light pink blush to spread her cheeks as she hugged Sango and Shippo tightly, "Guys, I've really missed you." Her voice was strange to them, holding none of the emotion she spoke of.

Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her to the village. "We each got you something to make you feel better. I'll go first!" Once Kagome was in Keade's hut, Sango ran back outside and came in with her hands behind her back. "Are you ready?" Kagome couldn't help but grin, "Yes of course!" A teeny bit of emotion sprung through. "Alright!" Sango handed her a small white dragon. "Oh my kami!" Kagome picked up the ivory creature, "He's lovely!" Sango blushed a deep red, "I'm glad you like him. He transforms just as Kirara does." Kagome sat him back down and hugged Sango tightly, "I love him, thank you!" Sango stepped back and allowed Miroku to take her place, "I exercised a demon just for this!" He pulled a furisode kimono out of a sack. It depicted coral pink cranes dancing on baby blue water; the water swirled into a pure ivory white. "Miroku! It's gorgeous!" She gave him a hug and surprisingly did not get her butt rubbed while doing so. "Thank you!" Inuyasha tried to hide a light pink blush that had so carelessly taken over his cheeks. "Here…" He tossed her a small object wrapped in a thin cloth. She looked at him confusedly, "What is it?" She wondered out loud. Her fingers quickly came upon a crystal and jade encrusted comb and mirror set. "Inuyasha, where did you get something so lovely?" He pushed his blush away, "It was my mothers." She hugged him, "Thank you Inuyasha, but you didn't need to give me this." He shrugged her off before walking away with a small, "Feh." She sat down and began to comb thru her hair, "Guys, I know this may sound weird…but I need to see Sesshomaru." She closed her eyes as soon as she said his name, and just as she suspected, Inuyasha began to throw his fit.

"Why do you need to see that mutt face!? Kagome stood up and placed her hands on her hips, "It's none of your business!" She didn't want to tell them about her newly discovered lineage…not until she sorted it all out. He ranted and raved until she sat him into a crater. "Maybe you can take this time to think Inuyasha! I'll just take…" She took a few minutes to think up a good name for her dragon, "Ogon and I will find him ourselves!" She quickly hugged Shippo, Sango, and Miroku before leaving the small village, bag in tow.

* * *

The white dragon was fast and quick through the skies; Kagome could barely scan the forest for Sesshomaru. When the trees became too dense to see through, she whispered to Ogon to return to the land. She rested on him with her stomach pressed into his back and her arms around his neck. "Oh Ogon, we'll never find Sesshomaru. He could be anywhere in the west." He growled lowly before snatching a squirrel up in his jaws.

She grumbled as the sun began to sink beneath the skyline. "Come Ogon, lets set up camp." She built a small fire and picked three apples from a nearby tree. The air was brisk and cool as it swam around her. Ogon curled up against her stomach in her sleeping bag. The silence around her was unnerving, and she found it hard to fall into the depths of sleep.

When the morning arrived Kagome was surprised to find Ogon already ready to leave. A slight groan escaped her lips as her stomach grumbled. "Ogon, could you please catch a squirrel for me to cook?" The dragon nodded before trotting off into the wooded area. He came back with a plump squirrel in hand. She grinned at him, "Thank you Ogon." She skinned the animal and watched in awe as Ogon cooked it with his mighty flame.

After breakfast, Kagome hopped on Ogon's back, "We need to find a river." He nodded in agreement. Ogon traveled fast through the lush forest. His large spiked tail wagged happily behind them. He turned swiftly until Kagome could clearly see a river coming in to view. While on his back, she rummaged through her bag for the empty water bottle. She waited as he walked to the bank's edge and began to drink before she jumped off. Water pooled into the small container. After taking a deep and long gulp of water she filled it up again.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru! Look it's Kagome!" Kagome's eyes went wide, could she believe her luck? Rin ran right up to her, hugging her leg. "Hello Kagome! Lord Sesshomaru-sama brought Rin here for a drink!" Kagome laughed nervously, "That's great Rin, you should get one." Her nervousness maximized as she pulled the scroll and necklace from her bag. "Lord Sesshomaru, I have an important matter to discuss with you."

He looked at her with little interest, waiting for her to bring him the scroll. She gently placed the scroll and necklace in his claws. Immediately his eyes went wide, but only for a matter of seconds before returning to their normal stolid manner.

"You are Lord Toshio's daughter." He spoke without a care in his voice. "You will be returning to the Domain of the Moon." Kagome stood blankly, staring at him, what was she supposed to do, say 'no'? Her heart quivered beneath her breastbone. "Kagome!? You will come with Rin to the Domain?" Her eyes were bright and huge as she looked up at her. "Yes," Was all she managed to mutter as she picked up her bag and allowed Ogon to shrink down to size.

Sesshomaru walked at a quick pace through the wild trees and prickly brush. Kagome was thankful to have Rin keeping her company. "Rin, where is the toad guy?" Kagome had never seen Sesshomaru without the imp before. Rin giggled, "Jaken is betrothed to a girl!" Kagome looked back at the child questionably. "He's at her father's home preparing for the ceremonies!" Kagome tried to keep her laughter in by placing a hand over her mouth. "What kind of demon is she?" Rin giggled at the question, "Well, Jaken s an imp… but she is a …a…a" Rin ran up to Sesshomaru and pulled at his right sleeve. He stopped for a moment before leaning down so she could whisper something into his ear. His expression held nothing but an emotionless mask. He whispered something back to Rin and then continued to gracefully glide through the forest. Rin came running back to Kagome and stood between her and AhUn. "She is an Obake." Kagome bit on her lower lip, "What's an Obake?" She tried, but failed to hold in her giggles when Rin repeated what she had done only moments before. "Obake are transforming beings, but naturally they look like root dwarves." Kagome smiled, "And did Sesshomaru-sama tell you this?" Rin shook her head, "Rin knew already, Rin just wanted to get the facts straight."

The rest of the day went by slowly with Kagome asking questions, and Rin asking Sesshomaru. She was surprised he had not once lost his patience with the child, but kept a rather indifferent air about him. Ogon had fallen asleep on the older dragons' back. She yawned silently as they continued on through the dense trees. "Lady Kagome." She was surprised to hear Sesshomaru call her with such a title. The words shivered down her spine until her legs moved toward the taiyoukai.

"You show fear?" He had not bothered to grace her with his golden eyes. When she did not answer he continued, "You are half Aisu youkai, and half Miko. Once I help you to unlock your true powers and other half, you will not look as you do now. You will be as or more powerful than a full blooded youkai, and also bare the markings of such." He stopped and bore straight into her deep brown eyes with his amber pools, "Are you willing to continue?" She looked away from him before nodding a meek yes. Satisfied, he turned and continued on. "If you do not follow instruction I will not continue to teach you." She whispered, knowing very well that he could hear the soft words, "Of course." He stopped again, but this time, although his stolid mask remained, she could sense anger ease in his youki energy. "You do not find this acceptable?" She quickly put an end to his wrathful emotions, "I only meant that I truly appreciate your generosity Lord Sesshomaru." He nodded, "Indeed" She quickly took that as a dismissal and scampered back to her place next to Rin.

Sesshomaru smirked in his mind, it amused him to hear the girl's heart beating so fast and the patter of her feet so hurriedly on the soft ground. She truly felt fear for her life in his presence; it was a…nice…feeling. _'She is…suitable…' '_Suitable for what might I ask?' He found himself chatting with his inner demon, as he did ever so often. _'Ladyship of course, what else were you think of?'_ '…The same.' For only a matter of seconds, a frown had marred his perfect face.

"Oh! Kagome this shampoop is amazing! LOOK! Bubbles!" Kagome laughed, "Its called shampoo Rin not shampoop…" Rin giggled and massaged it in her hair. Sesshomaru sat in the group's camp. The heat of the fire warmed his right side as he leaned against the hard bark of a tree. He listened keenly to the sounds around him. The great bubbles of laughter from the two females in the hot springs…The high chirp of crickets and locusts…He rose from his place beneath the stars as the energy of another demon came within a ten meter distance. He could feel it running straight for the two females.

Disappearing into the heavily blackened dense trees, he caught up to the demon. A small demon with long black silky hair smiled at him devilishly. He found himself bored with the creature already, "Did you not sense my presence in this area?" He asked smartly. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru, I did." It was then that he noticed a thin silver strip down its back fur. "I have a present for you My Lord." His eyes grew wide as the skunk youkai filled the area with a putrid stench. He released his poison-whip and sliced off one of the creature's paws before it quickly ran away.

When he came back to the camp Kagome and Rin had already dressed and were roasting five fish over the fire. "Lord Sesshomaru! What is that awful smell?" Rin ran up beside him, "You no longer smell lovely Milord!" He closed his eyes and walked passed them both. Kagome quickly rummaged through her bag and grabbed up the shampoo and conditioner. "Sesshomaru-sama!" He looked at her with red eyes. "Um…"She handed him the shampoo and conditioner before running back to her place by the fire. "What is this?" He asked unknowingly. Rin piped in, "Its amazing Lord Sesshomaru! It gets you all clean, and it smells wonderful!" He glanced down at the two bottles in his hand before continuing his path to the hot springs.

When Sesshomaru returned to the clearing he found Rin and Kagome cuddled up with Ogon and against AhUns' great belly. He placed the shampoo and conditioner against Kagome's bag. 'She would do well for Rin' 'I know.' He sat up against an old tree and closed his eyes, listening intently to the sounds of the night. He had been lucky the skunk demon had not been fully matured or the stank would have lasted for weeks; thanks to Kagome's sweet shampoo and his own potent scent the stank would be gone before the high hours settled in the following day.

* * *

"Inuyasha! Kagome wants to be alone. She's probably fine!" Sango hit him in the head with her large boomerang, "She doesn't need you barging in on her all the time. You told her last week that you want to be with Kikyou, so stop acting like a big baby!" Fire flared off her entire body. "Alright! Alright!" He jumped away from the angry female and sat on a mat in the hut, "I'll give her two more days, and if she doesn't show I'm going to go looking for her." Shippo jumped on his head, "You need to leave Kagome alone! If you weren't so mean all the time she wouldn't have to run off to your brother!" His little remark earned him a massive amount of goose eggs on his head, as well as a few circling stars.

* * *

The sun was beginning to sink beneath the Earth yet again just as Kagome saw a large village coming into view. She was extremely surprised to here Rin joyfully yelling, "We're here! We're here!" Kagome looked at her as if she were to be the village idiot, that was until Rin pointed up the mountain. She was to say the least, speechless by the spectacular beauty of the castle.

Small huts where the samurai lived surrounded the outside of the western domain. A heavily guarded bridge passed over a large moat to connect the lesser-ranked samurai to the higher ranked ones and the artisans of the domain; Here rested a massive training dojo and plenty of farming land. Weeping Cherry Blossom trees swayed in the cool night air as they stair-stepped the mountain. It looked as if the castle had been built in to the mountain itself. The sea blocked off the far northwestern side and mingled with the moat. As they traveled farther into the domain more and more detail came into view. The castle walls were an ivory white, glistening beneath the moonlight perfectly. An ebony black trimmed the triangular roofs. Kagome's heart leapt from her chest as the walked up the many steps on to each level of the castle. Lush gardens of every flower imaginable flourished and separated each level. The path was of stone, as were the steps, and the great walls of the castle. Great dog demon statues stood in their true form along the entrances to the rooms. Finally they made it to the highest level. Kagome placed her delicate fingers on her chest as she tried to hold her heart inside. The doors to the tower were made of rich cherry wood and were adorned with a multitude of immortal fully alive moonflowers. She touched the soft petals and vines with the tip if her finger. Sakura blossoms danced from the lush trees and sprinkled the rich green grass.

Kagome held her breath as Sesshomaru opened the doors. She was reluctant to step inside, afraid she might somehow destroy the balanced perfection. Rice-paper paintings decorated the walls with battle scenes and ancestors of the Inu Taiyoukais. He led them to a large stair-well and began to travel down to the second highest level of the domain. The floors were a rich pearl white and clashed with the black walls of the hall. Few servants were on this floor and only a couple of guards. Sesshomaru pointed to his room, "This room you are never permitted to enter unless it is an emergency." He walked to the room to the left of his, "This will be your room." He held back a small grin when Rin ran to her own and beamed, "This is my room, and you can come see me anytime…especially in an emergency!" Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the small girl. "Rena, take Lady Kagome's things to her room." A meek young servant came and took Kagome's bag, "Yes Milord." "Lady Kagome a servant will wake you tomorrow morning and take you the morning meal, afterwards you will accompany this Sesshomaru to the library." Kagome nodded, "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama." He nodded in return before leaving her to do as she wished. Afraid of getting into trouble, she simply tipi-toed her way to her room.

The walls were adorned with a lush and thick ivy. On the east wall rested an indoor waterfall that so amazingly enough filled and filtered her personal hot springs. She was amazed by the structural abilities of those in the Feudal Era. Her bedposts were made of what appeared to be living intertwined willow and sakura blossom trees. Criss-crossed vines, moonflowers, and sakura blossoms formed a canopy above the bed and connected at the tip of each post. Vines criss-crossed along the bottom to form a sort of hammock. A forest green futon cushion rested atop the hammock-like structure and was topped with ebony silk sheets and a thick but soft outer cover. Long vines covered in moonflowers created a curtain, blocking a plush grass-covered balcony. A huge Weeping Sakura Tree stood broadly at its edge to bring shade to the flourishing grass. Waves crashed from the sea far below the balcony, bringing in a sweet sea scent. Three large vine-made baskets hung from the walls and inside one was a stack of training yukatas.

She pulled her big yellow bag from her new bed. Quickly she discovered her sadly…forgotten…dragon Ogon had managed to bury himself far into the bag. He gave a soft whimper and yawned when she lifted him from his home-made bed in a bag. She proceeded to refold all her clothes so that they too could fit into the baskets. The hot spring seemed to call to her, so quickly she got her pajamas and bathing supplies gathered up and sat them next to the pool. She stripped off her clothes and proceeded to slip down into the inviting waters.

Sesshomaru crossed his arms over his head as he lay on his futon. _'We really enjoyed her admiration of the castle. Did you see the excitement in her eyes?'_ 'Whose?' _'Just forget it and remember, you can't play village idiot with me…We are one.'_ Sesshomaru growled lowly in his chest and closed his eyes. A small grin played on his lips as he thought of Jaken's torment with the Obake princess._ 'Do not forget you are also…'_ The voice was cut short by another, but louder, growl.

**_Well everyone I hope you all liked the first chapter. I'm trying to stay ahead of my posts on here as usualy, so as soon as I type up chapter 3 chapter 2 will be up and ready to read. So please everyone, tell me what you think; suggestions, or comments. Thanks!_**

**_3EmoRagDollX3_**


	2. A New Enemy

**Midoriko's Daughter**

Chapter two: A new enemy

* * *

"Kag…Kagome!" The small kit woke in a heavy sweat. Sango picked him up in her arms, "Shippo, Kagome will come back. You need not to worry." Inuyasha picked him up by the sleeve of hit shirt and sat him back down, "Listen you little runt, you need to stop being such a baby. It's a cold hard world out there and sure she's probably already been eaten by a demon without me there…GAH!" He screamed as Sango's Hiraikotsu came crashing in to his skull. Miroku chuckled in the background, obviously glad that it had been the hanyou and not himself taking the blow. "Don't worry Shippo, we will go get the wench tomorrow." Inuyasha cowered with Sango's vengeful glare bore down on him yet again.

* * *

Kagome moaned and yawned as she woke up from a deep sleep. The servant from the night before was there to greet her, "Good morning Lady Kagome." Kagome had to bite her tongue, for all she knew she was a lady. "Good morning …May I ask your name?" The servant gave her a small nod, "Yes of course Milady. I am Rena." She looked to be an armadillo-youkai of some sort. "I'll get dressed and meet you outside the door." Rena nodded and slipped through the plain cherry wood door.

"Well…Last night he had said something about a library…" Kagome thought out loud as she looked through her clothes. She picked out a silky black kimono; White sea foamed waves crashed up from the lowest sections of the kimono to meet with her calves and hips. She slipped a light purple obi around her waist, and combed through her long black hair.

Rena jumped slightly as the door opened behind her. "My Lady, may I say you look lovely this morning." Kagome beamed, "Thank you." Rena bowed slightly, "Are you ready to go to the morning meal?" Kagome nodded before following the servant to the very end of the hall. She opened the door and told Kagome to walk in. Sesshomaru sat on a small cushion at the far end of a very low table. He motioned for her to sit at his right, "This is to be your place as Rin's is to my left." She nodded and sat down next to him. "After our meal we will proceed to the library." A few minutes passed of silence until Rin came running down the hall and slid into her cushion. "Kagome you will love the food Sesshomaru has the chef serve us." Kagome smiled, "I'm sure it is very delicious Rin." Rin beamed as three servants set food in front of each of them. Rin and Kagome were brought chicken and rice as Sesshomaru was served sushi. Kagome's stomach churned as she thought of sushi in the morning. 'She does not like our food…' His inner demon was amused as she turned her head and kept her eyes down. Rin smiled as she gulped down rice, "Will Kagome play with Rin?" Kagome looked up at the child's puppy eyes, "I will if there is time to later." Sesshomaru interrupted with a small growl causing Kagome to flinch in her seat, "Rin, she will play with you tomorrow for today there is no time." Rin groaned slightly and asked to be excused. Sesshomaru nodded and sent a piercing stare at a guard, who in return followed Rin out the door. 'must be her body guard…' Kagome chuckled in her mind.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome finished her meal with dainty bites and drank her last bit of tea. "Are you ready?" She nodded silently before rising to her feet. She took small proper steps as she followed him down the large hallways. He inwardly grinned at how polite she was being. He opened the massive door to his personal library and study and waited for her to continue through. The room was circular and overlooked the sea on one end and the village on the other. Scrolls lined the walls, leaving space only for candles. The roof was a sheer waterproof silk that allowed the sky to shine through. The floor was made of an elaborate black shag rug with unbending moonflowers. Small and large cushions sat next to large lanterns. Two small cushion and low table sat at the very back of the room with over a dozen scrolls strewn over it. _'She likes it; Does this please you_?' 'Of course.'

"Kagome please have a seat near my desk." Kagome did as was told and sat at one end of the table. She smiled, feeling slightly more comfortable, "I wanted to tell you that the room that you have given me is quiet amazing. I appreciate all your hospitality." He nodded, "Now then, have you any questions?" Kagome almost blurted all five million out, but instead decided to think carefully. "I am an Ice demon?" Sesshomaru nodded and waited for her to continue as her eyes lit up. "What am I going to be able to do?" He almost sighed, knowing all to well this would be a long day. "You are part of the four corners, North is where your domain is to reside, South is where the Lions reside, East is alligator, and West…" She nodded knowingly. "Being as you are an Aisu Youkai you will be expected to control water, far more than a water demon that is, although you will be unable to melt it. The power to freeze anything shall be at your hands." She nodded, "But what of my miko abilities?" He shook his head, "I not exactly sure for this has never occurred before."

He rummaged through his messy desk, "I do however know for a fact that you did not, at birth, look as you do now." He slipped a small painting of Midoriko, Lord Toshio, and their baby into her hands. She looked at it in awe. Midoriko was in a simple sea foam green kimono and was without her usual armor; To her right was a tall demon lord; His eyes were a bright glowing electric blue and clashed with his baby blonde long hair; He brandished dark armor and a huge sword rested in its hilt beneath his obi; A small light blue water drop rested on his forehead; His muscular body was hidden beneath a dark blue kimono; Her eyes came upon a newborn. "This is me…" Sesshomaru watched as she traced her fingers over the painting, transfixed. She was in awe; she had had pointed ears, small blonde strips of hair rested behind each ear while the rest was the same ebony black, her eyes had been an electric blue just as her fathers had been. A small tear slipped from her eye as she noticed the same water drop on her former self's forehead.

'_She is crying…_' 'I know.' '_Perhaps she is sad._' 'For what reason?' '_Confusion._' 'I'm not sure.' He watched as she wiped away her tears and handed him back the small portrait. "Thank you.' He nodded. "What about the shard necklace?" He pulled the necklace out from under a scroll. "This is made from both jyaki and miko-ki shards. It will help you balance your power when the time comes." Kagome furrowed her brows, "When will that be?" He took the necklace from her hands, "When you are ready. First you must learn of Aisu Youkai customs and rituals, fighting with a sword," He caught her eye as he put emphasis on the weapon. "You will need to fight for your domain to be returned to you. As you now know Naraku had been ruling there until his death." Kagome shuddered at the mention of his name. It had only been two months since he had been defeated. "How did this happen?" "After your father had died there was no one left to take his place, many wars marred the land and never had a stable lord arose, not until Naraku assumed power thru a monkey youkai named Runi; You met him during the final battle." Kagome nodded. Runi had been fairly weak with out the shikon-shards and she had purified him easily. Sesshomaru watched as she clutched the full jewel on her necklace.

He helped her up from her cushion, "Many enchantments have been placed upon your person to protect you. I have only been permitted to release one at a time as you learn, I will assume you have become of age." He stopped speaking as he saw Kagome shake her head 'no'. "Then why have you been given this task?" Kagome let her eyes fall on the floor, "The mother I had known died, and who I had known to be my grandfather is well into old age. He did not feel it was safe to keep it from me any longer for if he died I would have never known." Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. "How many years do you have?" She blushed slightly, "Only one…" He sighed inwardly, "Then we will have a head start, but I cannot release you of the enchantments at this time."

"So…" She relieved them of silence as she strolled around the room, "I'll assume that I'm to read a lot come the following months?" He nodded, "You must study and learn of the customs of your people." She smiled and put her hands on her hips, "Point me in the right direction?" He was surprised by her swift mood change, but decided not to speak of it; women were supposed to be crazy were they not? He glided over to a huge section near the 'village' balcony. "I'll give you a few to start on." He handed her five large scrolls. "I trust you'll have fun." Was that a hint of sarcasm she detected? She grinned and watched as he turned to leave, "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama." He nodded with his claws on the frame of the door, "I will send a servant to bring you tea and escort you to the evening meal." He slipped through the door before anything more could be said.

Kagome stretched out on one of the longer futons and opened one of the scrolls, "Aisu Coming of Age Ceremonies," Kagome blushed as she read it out loud. She quickly decided on not speaking what she read and began the long and tedious task.

_When a young Aisu female turns the age of twenty-years she is of the age to marry and bear children. For this special occasion the Aisu woman will wear a furisode; if the woman in question is of royal blood she will be expected to wear the mark of her lands on her back and obi to show she is proud of the domain. At this time she will be expected to either introduce her betrothed, or her intended, if there is none she will proceed to meet and dance with all the males at the party. If the woman is betrothed or has an intended she will be expected to dance only with this male; In this case the other males will not ask the lady to dance unless he wishes to challenge the male._

_In some cases the Coming of Age Ceremony doubles as a Pre-Mating Ceremony; if this occurs then at this time the betrothed or intended male is to announce this decision. If the mating will not occur directly after the ceremony, the announcement should also not occur._

_After dancing the female is to drink her first sake and announce that she has come of age. The mother and father of the new woman will bow and congratulate their daughter with a toast and sometimes a speech. _

Kagome felt tears brim her eyelids and rolled up the scroll. She had read enough from that one. "Mating Ceremonies…" She rolled the scroll up and put it to the side, "That one can wait…" A blush tainted her cheeks. Just as she was about to open the next scroll there came a knock at the door. "Come in." The servant Rena came in carrying a tray with a small cup and a tea kettle. "I brought your tea Milady." Kagome nodded and took the cup from her. "Thank you." She lightly blew on the steaming liquid before taking a sip. "Lord Sesshomaru has asked me to stay with you until the evening meal." Kagome smiled, "Would you like to read something?" The servant shook her head, "I do not know how." Kagome was quiet shocked, "Well I could read to you if you would like, but this material is kind of boring." Rena smiled, "I would love to hear it Milady." Kagome gestured toward the seat next to her, "Please, have a seat." Rena nodded and sat down. "Alright," Kagome rolled open the next scroll, "Courting an Aisu Demon…" Kagome blushed, perhaps these would not be as bad as 'Mating Ceremonies.'

"When courting an Aisu Demon a male should be soft on his approach, for it is hard to win a heart of ice. The male should first be subtle, but unique, in showing interest in her and her alone. Aisu females are not kind to adulterers." Kagome held back a small giggle. "Oh I wonder what they do to them?" Rena piped in. Kagome had almost forgotten she was in the room, "I'm not sure…but it doesn't sound to pleasant." Rena shook her head 'no'. "The next step to court an Aisu female is to teach her something no one else has ever tried; She will find this impressive. Thirdly one must have something made for the girl, an original gift handmade, if you have wooed this Aisu woman correctly she will treasure this item for all eternity." Kagome couldn't help but giggle to her hearts desire. The laughter became infectious as Rena now also began to laugh.

Both their heads went up as the door opened to reveal Sesshomaru. Both women lifted themselves off the floor and dusted and straightened their kimonos. "You are late…" Kagome didn't bother looking at the servant, his eyes bore straight into Kagome's. "I'm sorry, we got caught up in the reading." He pushed her aside and picked up the open scroll. "You find courting hilarious?" He asked with an arched eyebrow. "No, just that men would need a guide…" She bit her bottom lip to hold in her giggles. "Rena you may go." Rena quickly left the room. "You do not think it is appropriate to know when a male is courting you?" Kagome let her eyes cast down, "I don't think a woman needs a book to know when someone likes her." He took the scroll and, with his usual stolid face, he ripped it in half. "Then I suppose there is no sense in reading it." She looked up at him with surprise in her eyes. "So Lady Kagome can you please tell me if and when you have been courted?" Kagome bit her lip, "Yes, once it lasted for about two years…I didn't like him like that…" "Would you know if you were being courted right now?" Her eyes went wide, "By who?" He walked away from her and held open the door. "I'm not kidding Sesshomaru, by who?" He ignored her question and allowed her to follow him to the dining area.

The evening meal was almost silent, if you excluded the humming and chatter of a small girl named Rin. "Sesshomaru-same, when is Jaken coming home?" Sesshomaru looked up from what looked to be a rare steak. "He will not be coming home. He has a wife now." Rin beamed, "Good! He was mean to Rin. He hurt my feelings." Kagome smiled at her, "Then you should be glad he is not coming back." Rin nodded, "Lord Sesshomaru, can Lady Kagome read me a story before sleep time?" Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome and waited for her answer; when she gave a curt nod he relayed the message back to Rin. "Oh! This is so exciting!" Rin grinned. Kagome couldn't help but like the girl.

'_Do you think she suspects anything?_' 'Not a thing.' _'Not that it matters much right now, she's not even of age yet.'_ 'I know.' '_So far she seems like she's hiding a feisty personality; I like it.'_ 'Trust me, I know.' Sesshomaru was brought from his silent conversation as Rin stood up, "May Rin and Lady Kagome be excused?" Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome couldn't help but to giddily follow the girl. She had so much pent up energy it was hard not to be excited. Rin lead her to her room and opened the door. The room looked as if it was a garden; the floor was made of grass and flowers flourished throughout the room; the futon had been made the same way as Kagome's but Rin's had many pink flowers rather than simple moonflowers. Rin ran over to a stack of small scrolls and pulled one out for Kagome to read. Kagome tucked her into bed and began to read.

"Once upon a time there was a wolf. This wolf had fur as white as the snow itself. He would brush his fur and use sea shells to primp. One day the sea ran out of shells and the only one he had left was battered from the harsh weather. A monkey found out that the wolf was in need of a comb…" Kagome looked up from the scroll to find Rin fast asleep. She rolled up the story and placed it near the others before slipping through the door.

"Oh Sesshomaru-sama! You scared me!" She had ran straight into his hard chest, happy his armor was not on at the moment. "Is Rin asleep?" She nodded, obviously uncomfortable. "We will be going to the library again tomorrow, so you have no need to wear your training youkata." Kagome nodded, "Good night Sesshomaru-sama." He nodded and watched intently as she entered her room. '_You enjoyed her on our chest.'_ 'I know.' He walked to his room and closed the door.

* * *

The moon was far into the sky as Inuyasha and his group set up camp. "You don't think she made it all the way to Sesshomaru's castle do you?" Sango asked with Shippo listening intently on her shoulder. "Inuyasha I think it is possible, don't you?" Inuyasha nodded in agreement with Miroku. "I just don't get why she'd need to see that bastard." Miroku sat trying to light fire to the wood in the center of camp, "She would have told you if you wouldn't have acted the way you did." Inuyasha growled before jumping into a nearby tree. "He's right you know!" Shippo called after him.

* * *

Kagome laid in bed wide awake. She had just gotten into her pajamas after taking a nice hot bath. 'What did he mean by that little comment?' She turned on her stomach, 'Did he mean he is courting me?' A laugh escaped her lips. 'No that's not it…unless…no that's not it either.' She refluffed her what she would call a pillow and gave sleep another shot.

Lightning shot through the sky followed by a loud rumble. Rin's eyes flew open as she stared out her balcony at the gray cloud filled sky. A soft whimper escaped her lips. She lifted her feet over her hammock and scurried across the floor. Opening her door, she looked into the hall; When she was sure no one would see her, she ran to Kagome's door and opened it. "Lady Kagome?" She whispered, when no answer came, she walked on in and shut the door. She shook Kagome's shoulder and jumped back a little when a soft moan escaped the sleeping girl's lips. "Rin?" Kagome asked groggily. Rin nodded and came closer. A loud thunder roll came with a torrent of rain; Rin cringed. "Do you want to sleep in here with me?" Rin nodded. Kagome grinned at how cute the girl was being. "You know there's nothing to be afraid of," Kagome pulled the covers back and let the girl cuddle next to her.

Sesshomaru placed his training katana back on a shelf. Sweat dripping from his chest was quickly wiped up with a damp cloth. A knock at the door caught his attention, "Who dares to disturb this Sesshomaru?" A squeaky voiced servant on the other side of the door answered, "Little miss is not in her room sir." Sesshomaru began to replace his haori and armor. "Have you looked in the gardens?" The servant quivered, "We have searched everywhere Milord, Rin is no where to be found." Sesshomaru growled deep in his throat, "You are dismissed."

He ran with lightning speed up the many levels of mountain and castle until he came upon the very top. He quickly came upon Rin's room and smelled her misty scent in Kagome's room. A heavy sigh escaped his breath and he opened the door to Kagome's room. He watched as she rose from her place next to Rin, "Good morning Sesshomaru-sama." He nodded, "Did you tell Rin she could sleep in here?" Kagome nodded while hiding a yawn, "She was scared of the thunder." A low growl escaped his chest, "You have no authority to allow her to do as such." Fire glimmered in Kagome's eyes, "If she is scared I will allow her to sleep in my room, it's not as if you could understand when she needs comforted." By this time Rin had awoken and stood up, "Lord Sesshomaru-sama! Isn't Lady Kagome so nice. She told Rin that there was no reason to be afraid." She was obviously oblivious to the previous conversation. "Yes of course Rin, please go change for the day." When the child was out the door he let his eyes bleed red, "You have no right." Kagome turned away from him, "Yes I'm sorry, you have taken care of her for a few years. It's a wonder she doesn't have psychological problems." Sesshomaru growled deeply as he grabbed her arms and pushed her against the futon. "Do you underestimate this Sesshomaru?" Kagome refused to look into his red eyes, "She deserves a mother figure Sesshomaru." His eyes began to turn back to their normal amber, "And I am to understand you wish to be this mother figure?" She blushed, still refusing to look into his eyes. "What did you mean by what you said last night?" He closed his eyes and let her get up from the bed, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Would you know if you were being courted right now?" Her eyes went wide, "By who?" He walked away from her and held open the door. He figured now would be as good of a time as any, "We are arranged to be mated." She looked at him with wide eyes, "What?" She let herself slip from the futon on to the floor. "You were promised to me when you were born." She glared at him, "I do not have to mate with you Sesshomaru, I have my own free will." He closed his eyes, a head ache was definitely coming on. "I will not force you." She was surprised, "That…That's right, you wont." She walked over to the door and held it open for him, "If you don't mind I would like to be alone for the rest of the day, you can have someone bring a few scrolls for me to read." He nodded and looked at her before he left, "I feel it will make things less constrained if I tell you I was only a child when this occurred." She nodded and let her eyes fall to the floor. He walked from the room in the direction of his study. "Sesshomaru, wait." He stopped in the middle of the hall. "Thank you." Without turning to face her, he answered, "You may act as a mother figure for Rin." A pang of guilt hit her as she thought of Shippo.

* * *

Shippo yawned as he woke up from his nap on Inuyasha's head. The rough terrain made their journey slow. Sango soared over head on Kirara, searching for the western castle. "I see a tower near the sea! Do you think that could be it?" Inuyasha Jumped up a few trees, letting Shippo fall into Miroku's hands. "Whoa!" Shippo shivered in the monks arms, "Thanks a lot Inuyasha!" He ignored the kit and continued to climb until he saw the tower. "Yeah that's where the bastard lives!" He jumped down, "It's going to take at least three days to get there so lets get a move on!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all groaned; despite the fact that Kagome needed to be saved, they were all very exhausted from the seemingly endless amount of travel; Without Kagome there was no one to stand up against the hanyou, he simply didn't understand the need to rest.

Sango flew with Kirara to some apple trees and picked three; She then threw two to Miroku and Shippo, "Chew and run guys!"

* * *

Kagome bit her lip as she packed a tank top and a pair of shorts into a small bag; It was one of the many reasons she loved her backpack so much, it was always so convenient. "Ogon." The white dragon nodded his head, "Do you remember Shippo?" The dragon nodded happily. Kagome beamed, "Could you find his scent and take me to him?" Kagome grinned even wider as she got her answer. She brought Ogon out to the balcony and allowed him to transform. His scales shimmered magnificently in the sun; Kagome couldn't help but be awed every time he showed his true form. "Ogon, you're gorgeous." He nuzzled her hand and pushed her side to hop on his back. "Alright, alright. Lets go!" He roared and blew a bright blue flame into the sky as they took off toward the east.

She was shocked at how fast Ogon was; neither Inuyasha nor Kirara was in comparison. She rubbed between the dragons two horns, "Ogon you're the best. When we return to the domain remind me to get you two squirrels. He replied with another great roar and flame.

* * *

Shippo sat on Sango's Fire-Cat along with a badly beaten Miroku. "You know you shouldn't touch there Miroku.' Shippo scolded. "It's this hand…It can't get enough of Sango's glorious…" She hit him square on the head with her fist. "That's enough Miroku!" He swooned, "Oh Sango, you're so kind to grace my skin with your fist of love."

The group quickly stopped goofing off when a large dragon demon came into view. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled when her scent came to his nose. "Follow me!" She yelled for them to follow her dragon to a small clearing.

"Guys!" She hugs all of them and held Shippo in her lap. "Where have you been!?" Each of the adults took their turn to ask the same question. "I have business to attend to with Sesshomaru-sama…" She was cut off, "SAMA!? YOU'RE CALLING HIM SESSHOMARU-SAMA!?" She glared at him, "Sit." "Wha…" His face embraced the hard ground. "Serves you right Inuyasha!" Shippo tsked him. "Well Kagome what else?" Sango asked. "As I was saying…" She glared at the hanyou once again, "I will be staying at Lord Sesshomaru's domain for awhile." Miroku sat criss-crossed, "Might I ask why?" She bit her lip, "I've recently discovered quiet a few things about my lineage, that only he can help me with." "Alright," well you know where to find us." Kagome nodded, "One thing first though before I go, Shippo, would you like to come with me or stay here?" He shivered, "Why would I want to stay with horrible Inuyasha?" She laughed, alright."

Inuyasha rose from his place in the dirt, "You can't lea…" He quickly shut his mouth as Kagome uttered the word 'sit'. "I can do whatever I'd like Inuyasha! The jewel is complete, and right here on my neck! I have no obligations leaving me to travel with you any further! I've only stayed BECAUSE I KIND OF LIKED YOU AS A FRIEND!" When she was done screaming at him heavy pants ran from her lips. "Bye Sango, Miroku…" She hugged each one…and slapped Miroku before she jumped on her Dragon with Shippo.

* * *

Kanna walked deep in to the forest. Her mirror shook as souls poured out one by one; the small oval drowned in power. A small smile played on her lips, and why not, no one was there to see. Kikyo's soul stealing shinidamachuu sprung up from the skyline, ready to cling to the souls like bees to nectar. The mirror began to crack at the sides as more and more souls gathered to run from their prison.

Kikyo was surprised by the enormous amount of souls that her snake-like creatures brought her, but that didn't stop her from engulfing each and every one. She felt so alive with so many souls, it was like adrenaline coursing thru her nonexistent veins. Suddenly her eyes went wide as more and more souls sunk beneath her clay skin. "Ahhh!" She screamed out as she tried to purify the souls, but nothing worked. Her body began to crack and heal itself with demonic energy. "No!" She tried to reign over her body, but the attempt was futile.

Kanna walked out from the forest's edge over to the fighting priestess. "Naraku is dead, but the demon souls that had resided within his body are now in you Kikyo. That was his last wish." Kikyo tried to shoot an arrow at the girl, but failed; she was weakened far too much. She felt as Kagome's last piece of soul lifted itself from her body, she had always known the girl wasn't her reincarnation, just a miko strong enough to sustain and bring back her own. She screamed to the heavens to let her return to Hell, but no answer came; her insides were filled with jyaki energy and soon she would no longer recognize her true self. Even with all the pain, she remained strong; no tears pooled from her eyes.

* * *

Shippo's eyes went wide as a white orb flew to Kagome's body. She choked, trying to keep her breath. Everything went hazy as she let a few mumbles escape her lips, "Kikyo's gone…my soul…poor Inuya…" She plummeted into the dense forest. Ogon roared to the heavens as he flew in deeply to save her. Shippo began to cry as he held on tightly, "Kagome!"

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews! I will be answering ch1's shortly after this post of ch 2! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the last!**

-Emoragdollx3

* * *


	3. Coddled and Trained

********

Midoriko's Daughter

Chapter three: Coddled and Trained

* * *

After hitting a hard branch she woke from the darkness. A soft whimper escaped her lips as she flung onto another branch. Her fingernails began to snap out of place with pressure as she tried to grasp onto the tree branch. "Gah! No!" She flung her left arm back up to give herself better leverage. She looked down passed her dangling legs to see many trees and branches ready to beat her to death. "Ogon!" She screamed, "Please! Ogon!" Her bloody fingers began to slip from the bark.

A sigh of relief passed from her lips as she saw the dragon come into view, "Thank Kami!" The dragon snorted as he settled beneath her. Shippo grasped her kimono, "Kagome! I'm so glad you are alright!" She gave him a small smile while holding a gash in her side from his view. "Ogon please take us back to the castle." He grunted and flew as fast as he possible could.

* * *

Sesshomaru awaited the return of Kagome. Red flashed his eyes as he paced in her room. 'Why would she leave?' _'Maybe she needed to get something from her comrades?' _'But this does not explain why she left without…' He was quickly brought from his thoughts as the scent of blood came to his nose. He watched as the dragon flew onto the balcony. Kagome gave him a guilty smile as she rose from the beast, but quickly collapsed. "What has happened?" He asked while lifting her from the ground. She gave him another guilty smile, "Um…I wanted to get Shippo?" He raised his eyebrow. "Oh! And I fell off Ogon, I think Kikyo's dead." She was speaking far too fast for any normal demon or human. He walked from the room with the small kit and white dragon following at his heels.

"Kina, take the dragon to the stables." Kina nodded and tried to pick up the little creature, but jumped back when the dragon blew a small flame in her direction. "Go Ogon." Shippo whispered, and the dragon obediently followed the servant. Sesshomaru felt a tinge of unnecessary guilt as Kagome's body fell limp in his arm. "Rena, take the kit to Kagome's room and wait with him there." Rena nodded and comforted the small kitsune as she brought him up the stairs.

He carried the girl to the healer's room. "She doesn't seem to be healing well." An old woman spoke softly as Sesshomaru laid Kagome on a small futon. "Will she live?" The aged woman shook her head with concern, "Her body doesn't seem to be clotting the blood, all I can do is wrap her wounds and hope it helps." She began removing the kimono. Sesshomaru looked over Kagome's many nail-less fingers. Blood and small pieces of tree bark matted together. He took a small cloth from the healer and rubbed Kagome's hands clean. 'Stupid girl.' _'…'_ "Asu do whatever you can, she may not die." The woman nodded, "I will take care of her Milord."

* * *

Miroku watched as Inuyasha sulked into the trees. Soul stealers taunted them high in the northern sky. He groaned, "There is something not quiet right." An ominous feeling hung over everyone in the village. Sango walked out to the village's edge, looking over the sky. A white light had erupted through gray clouds in the north.

* * *

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha rushed toward where the soul stealers had been. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if she had been hurt again. "Inuyasha." He jumped back, landing into a few trees, as Kikyo walked stolidly to him. "Kikyo." He said, standing up, "You're alright? I saw that light and…" She wrapped her arms around him tightly, "Inuyasha, I am fine." She pressed her cheek to his, "I have wonderful news." He embraced her to his chest, "What is it?" She stepped back and out of his grasp, "We can be together, alive Inuyasha." She held his face in her hands, "Alive." He stared at her widely, unable to speak. "All you must do Inuyasha, is get the Shikon No Tama." He furrowed his brows, "What do you want with the Shikon No Tama?" She kissed him lovingly for only a moment. "I know a man who can make us human, both of us. Or if you want Inuyasha, he can make us both demons, all he asks of us is the jewel." He slipped away from her, "The jewel is trouble Kikyo, it brings only pain. You know I love you, but I…" He looked away ashamed as he smelt and saw tears fall from her eyes. "Inuyasha, I did not get to live my life with you before…Will you not grant this of me? Of our love?" He stared down into the very crust of the Earth, "For you Kikyo, I will get the Jewel of Four Souls."

* * *

Rin walked out of her room to see the small kitsune walk into Kagome's room with Rena. She ran over to the door and peeked inside. The kit was crying and Kagome was nowhere to be seen. "Rena?" She asked softly, her usual beaming voice dead as of the moment. "Yes little miss?" Rin walked into the room nervously as the kit stared at her. "Where is Lady Kagome?" Rena picked her up, "She got hurt, but she did bring you a friend to play with, Shippo this is Rin." He walked over to the girl and held her face, "Is this Kagome's daughter?" His wide eyes barred down at the girl's face, and she returned him with the same treatment. Rena laughed, "I really don't think so Shippo." She picked him up and sat him next to Rin, "No matter how much they look alike." Rin grinned at him, "Kagome is probably doing much better already, Lord Sesshomaru is amazing, he can fix anything." Shippo looked to the miraculous floor, "I hope so." He touched one of the flowers, "This is amazing." Rin nodded, "I know, Rin helped Sesshomaru-sama decorate."

Each one jumped as the door opened to reveal Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin ran up to him and hugged his leg. He petted her hair, "How is Lady Kagome?" He walked passed her, "She will be okay Rin." He turned to Rena, "Please help Rin get ready for bed, and get the room next to hers ready for Shippo." She nodded and ushered Rin from the room.

"Kit, you were with Kagome were you not?" Shippo nodded, obviously intimidated. "What happened to cause the incident?" Shippo looked at the floor, "We were riding on Ogon back to the castle and the rest of her soul, the piece that was in Kikyo, returned to her body." He looked up at the Lord, "Is she really going to be alright?" Sesshomaru nodded, "She will live." He walked to the door and opened it, "Come." The kit followed Sesshomaru to the room next to Rin's. "This will be your room.'

Shippo's eyes grew wide as he saw all the elaborate designs; The room was exactly the same as Rin's, except where there was pink in hers, his had green and blue. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." He nodded and turned to leave when a small hand on his pant leg caught him off guard, "May I see Kagome?" The kit's emerald eyes gleamed sadly up at his own. "You may see her tomorrow morning, it is late." Shippo nodded.

* * *

Kagome awoke in darkness; her hand shifted to her chest when realization struck her. 'I'm hurt…' She could feel a bandage wrapped around her entire upper body. Her fingers were individually wrapped in white bandages. Raising a thin blanket from her body, she looked down to see herself in only underwear and bandages. Her right leg was also fully bandaged, while her left leg only received medical attention at the ankle. She threw the blanket to the side and tried to raise herself up from the futon, but was immediately thrown back down by severe pain in her left side. "Ah!" She screamed as she felt the area. When she brought her hand up to her eyes she could see blood dripping from her fingers.

A lantern came into view along with an old and wrinkled Inu demon. "Young lady I suggest you refrain from moving around. Your wounds are having a terrible time healing." Kagome nodded and let her head fall to the cushion. "How did I get here?" The woman sat the lantern on the ground near the cot and began to check over Kagome's bandages, "Lord Sesshomaru brought you." She huffed, "If he wouldn't have you'd probably be dead by now." She lifted part of the bandage around Kagome's side, "Ahh!" She bunched the fabric of the futon up in her fists. "Stop touching it!" The old woman glared at her, "Hush." Tears slipped from Kagome's eyes as she endured the redressing of the wound.

"How many days have I been out?" The old woman's wrinkles grew deeper as she grinned, "Only a couple of days. But a nice young fox demon was here just yesterday, and little Rin too." Kagome nodded, "Did Lord Sesshomaru seem angry?" The old woman chuckled, "Ask him yourself." She gasped as she saw Sesshomaru walk into the room from behind a large shoji screen as the old demon walked out. "This Sesshomaru does not get angry." He sat next to the futon, 'Why did you leave without mentioning it?" She turned away, "I didn't know if you would allow Shippo to come." He turned her to face him, one claw on each of her cheeks, "Do not be so ignorant." She moved her face from his grasp, and tried to mover her body to the side, but when a shock of pain coursed through her body, she decided against it, and stared at the wall instead. She held her breath as she tried to keep tears from entering her eyes, it however was futile.

"If the bleeding does not cease by the morning I will be forced to release you of an enchantment, be it against your father's wishes or not." He saw her chin move down in a nod.

She gasped and bit her lip as he lifted her upper body and sat on the futon, sitting her in his lap. Her big eyes stared up at his, "Why?" He held her close to his chest, "You are my intended." She let her back press against his warm muscles and closed her eyes. He pressed his hand into her bandage and against her bleeding side, "Shh," He quieted her whimpers, "I'll only let a small amount of poison damage the area." His chin rested atop her head, "It will make it less painful." When he began to move his hand from her body, she intertwined her fingers with his and held them at her stomach. "I'm not ready for you to leave yet." He nodded and held her there until the elderly Inu-youkai came and shooed him away.

* * *

Miroku slipped his hand from Sango's. It had been a month since the strange light in the sky, and Inuyasha had been acting awkwardly since; Both of his friends were worried about him. "I'll go talk to him, don't worry." Sango nodded and sat on the hut's porch, gently petting Kirara.

Inuyasha jumped down from the sacred tree to meet Miroku, "What do you want?' He asked harshly. "Inuyasha, I wanted to know if there was something bothering you, and I have news." The hanyou refused to look at him, turning to face the setting sun instead. "Nothing is bothering me monk." He kicked at the dirt beneath his feet, "You and Sango gonna go and get married already?" The monk almost blushed, "Actually, yes." Finally Inuyasha's attention had been caught, "Wha..?" Miroku nodded, smiling ear to ear, "On one condition, I have to not touch other women…It's going to be hard with this blessed hand of mine…" He looked down at his fingers, remembering how many women he had fondled. "But, I guess it's worth it." He looked back at Inuyasha a bit sadly, "We wont be traveling with you anymore Inuyasha. Both of us have always wanted a family, and now that Naraku is dead…" Inuyasha 'fehed' before jumping back into the tree, "Do whatever you'd like Miroku, don't worry about me." Miroku sighed before walking back to the hut; after so many years of suffering and fighting, he was ready to take his bride away from this life.

* * *

The next day, Sango and Miroku were ready to leave. "Where's Inuyasha, we want to say bye to him." Sango and Kirara stood in front of Miroku waiting for his reply. "He left late last night, I haven't seen him since." She looked down at her feet, "Oh. I hope he's not upset." He gave her a hug, "He will be fine, it's just Inuyasha's way of dealing with things." She felt comforted until his hand came creeping over her bottom." SMACK! His cheek held the red imprint of Sango's hand. "C'mon you lecher, I want to visit Kagome before we leave."

* * *

Kikyo held Inuyasha tightly in an embrace, "Why have you failed Inuyasha?" He voice although cold, drowned in sorrow. "I'm sorry Kikyo, I don't know if it will end badly…" She let go of him and let her arms fall limply, "Perhaps you do love her more?" He shook his head, "Kikyo, you are my love…" She cut him off, "Then why have you denied our only means of happiness together?" His ears fell flat upon his head, "I will get the jewel." Kikyo stared him in the eyes with a look of the dead, "You have said this before, yet I do not see it." He grabbed a hold of her shoulders; her body melted into his chest as he kissed her softly, "I will deny you no longer."

* * *

Kagome held her katana angled with her body, her feet slightly apart and diagonal on the floor. "Good stance, but you are unable to hold your balance properly. Sesshomaru poked Kagome lightly in the chest and watched as she stumbled. He received a hallow glare in return. She repositioned her feet on the floor and pushed more of her weight to her feet. He nodded for her to attack him with the sword.

This had been going on for over a week, and still Kagome had only perfected her stance, although stumbling quiet a few times. She closed her eyes as she tried to pull down the stress of the situation. A hard blow mingled with her side, "Always be ready." He blocked a quick attack, "Always plan your movements." She groaned out. "Do not show your enemies emotion."

As another blow was blocked, he took her sword and threw it to the side, "Now your sword has been removed, what shall you do?" His extreme criticism was starting to take its toll on her. She tried to attack with a high kick, but it was no use. He caught her hand as she tried to do another karate move, "You're too slow." She took her free hand and left a steaming handprint on his porcelain face; in surprise he loosened his grip, and she ran from the dojo. Her naked feet left burns in the wood of the floors.

Rin and Shippo stood in the hall of their rooms. All the youkai servants and guards seemed to be on the edge. Shippo leaned over to Rin's tiny shoulder, "Kagome must be pretty angry, her powers have never flared so much."

* * *

Sesshomaru placed his fingers on the burned footprints in the dojo. A path of singed grass led to the stone steps. He had to admit, it had taken a while, but finally he had gotten her to release her raw miko power. He would not be able to train her until she had mastered the arts of her mother.

* * *

Inuyasha lost himself as he came closer and closer to the magnificent domain of the moon. He would be breaking Kagome's heart completely; his betrayal would be a wreckage, but even as he knew this, his feet would not cease to move in the direction of his prey. The dark clouds that hung above him felt ominous, as if they knew what he were about to do.

* * *

Rin and Shippo knocked on Kagome's door. "Lady Kagome, can you play with us?" Kagome opened the door only an inch, "I'll be out around lunch time okay, right now I'd like to be left alone." She bit her lip after seeing the puppy eyes they each gave her, "I promise I'll play with you in a little while." Rin grinned, "Alright, Shippo! Lets go!"

She slid the door closed and fell on her bed. Small tears began to stream from her face. _'Mom, I can't do this. I wish I'd never have known about my birth parents._' She wiped away a few tears. _'I don't want to disappoint you.' _A brick full of burdens hit her chest hard. These past months had been the toughest, and some how during them, she had lost herself in battle and training, her mind was far from mourning; a small part of her wished Naraku were still alive, at least then maybe things would have worked out differently; a small part off her wished it had been herself dead, and not her mother.

She hit her face against the bed; how could she be so selfish? Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, each of them had lost a great deal of their lives and loves to Naraku; how could she wish he's back? Her mothers image haunted her mind.

_"Mama! I'm home!" Kagome stepped into the comfortable house and placed her shoes next to the door. "Mama!?" Her heart dropped as she saw a thin film of water pouring down the steps. She ran as fast as she could up the stairs. Her socks clung to the skin of her feet with water. "Mama!" Her fist pounded red against the door of the room. Water ran from beneath the door. "Mama! Please!?" She slid to the floor with heavy tears streaming down her face, "I'm sorry Mama, I'm sorry for leaving you." _Kagome felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She had managed to cry herself to sleep. "The children are worried about you." A nod was his only reply as she raised herself from the bed and ran her fingers down her face. She seemed to be pulling every frustration and though from her mind with only her finger tips.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, I do not think things are working out." She refused to turn toward him, to look him in the eyes. "Things are just as they should be." A scoff ran from her pink lips; he had to be kidding, but Sesshomaru does not kid. He ignored her obvious rudeness and continued, "You will be training in a miko village for the remainder of this year, or until you master your skills." A look of shock marred her face, "You…," She turned to face him with fire gleaming from her dark brown pools, "You were trying to get my powers flaring…," Her voice was a frightening calm. He watched as she let her powers slip into her fingers; she lightly touched his cheek, "You don't think I should have been told?" His clawed hand wrapped around her wrist, "This Sesshomaru did not think it was necessary." She pulled her hand free and walked over to her backpack. "You have no need to bring your things." She gave him a curious look, "Why not?" "You will be given clothes upon arrival tomorrow morning." She nodded, "I told the children I would play with them for the remainder of this evening…" He opened the door for her, "They would enjoy your company."

Kagome fell back on her futon as two screaming children attacked her. "Kagome!" She smiled and held Shippo on her lap and Rin wrapped in one arm, "Guys, How would you like to go play outside?" All three looked up at Sesshomaru, "What do you say Lord Sesshomaru? Can we?" Rin looked up at him with big hopeful eyes, "Please Milord?" Shippo still seemed intimidated by the Taiyoukai, but still showed his eagerness. "Until the evening meal." He closed his eyes when three, "Yay!"s exploded in his ears.

A slight bounciness overcame Kagome's steps as Sesshomaru joined the little group outside. The tides were beginning to meet with the abdomen of the sand bank. Kagome began to chase the children through the soft waters, watching Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye. He didn't seem to want to join in, but rather only came to bask in the others' fun. He sat stolidly on a large boulder keeping an eagle's eye out for intruders.

Rin ran across the soft sand and toppled over Shippo. "Hey!" He whined before also falling into the shallow water. Giggles sprouted from the shore. Kagome bit her lip as she caught the two in her arms. "Tomorrow I will be leaving to train with other mikos." Rin's eyes began to water, but Shippo only stood tall and strong, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Do not worry, neither of you. I will be able to protect each of you far better, and it is only for a short while." She gave them both a hug, "Don't be sad." "Alright Lady Kagome!" Rin beamed, her mood swing finally kicking in. She ran along the beach, looking for the perfect shell. "Is there something wrong Shippo?" He nodded, "I like being around Rin and all the servants and guards, but…" Kagome could read his mind, she ruffled his hair, "Sesshomaru would never allow any harm to come to you," She gave him another hug, "I promise." He nodded before joining Rin.

Kagome walked carefully to Sesshomaru and peeled his hand back from his knee. He watched her intently as she nestled into his lap and against his chest. The smooth skin of her cheek tingled against his neck. She pulled his arm around her, wanting only his warm body near her own. "Will you bring them to visit me at this miko training camp?" Her hot and innocent words burned against his skin. "If it would please you." She nodded, "It would." Her eye lashes fluttered against the fabric of his haori as she closed them, "I'm getting a bit tired My Lord." He nodded, "I have the children come inside then. She shook her head, "No. I'm fine where I am. Let them play awhile longer."

* * *

The morning came with a soft and sickly sweet cool wind. Kagome groaned as she placed one leg over Ogon's back. "Follow closely." She nodded and glanced back at Rin, Shippo, and Rena; all were waving their hands vigorously in farewell. She would miss them terribly.

Her hair billowed around her small frame and over the beast beneath her. Kagome leaned in closer to his neck as she followed the Taiyoukai over the frozen mountains.

* * *

Inuyasha watched up at the sky as the familiar scents of his brother, Kagome, and Ogon flew to his sensitive nose. How could he have forgotten; Sesshomaru would not let the jewel be stolen away from Kagome. A growl rose from his thin lips as he began to follow the three at a distance. Although it was against his nature to be patient, he would wait until Sesshomaru left Kagome alone.

* * *

**Kagome felt sleep tugging at her eyes, "Ogon, don't let me fall off…" She heard a rough growl, "I'm trying not to go to sleep Ogon, I really am…" Her eyes went wide when a muscular arm wrapped around her waist. "It would be prudent to join this Sesshomaru on his cloud, rather than falling from your dragon yet again." Ogon snorted and Kagome blushed, "Alright." He laid her next to his feet and continued up the mountains.**

**I apologize for the wait, but in my defense I haven't had much time to research, and I don't want chapters to be cruddy. XD. Thanks for all of the reviews, story favs, and author favs! I don't have time to write back to the reviews for this chaper, but to all those who did review:**

**.. ... ... ... ... Thank you so much, I haven't recieved a bad review yet, and I truely thank you all for the supportive comments. Reviews really help when it comes to getting the story completed. Where would football be without its fans? I am really sorry I can't reply to each and every one right now but I will deffinately try to later! I haven't finished chapter 4 yet, but I didn't want to wait a whole two weeks before posting another chapter. I hope you all find this chapter has as much quality as the others. Thanks!**

-EmoRagDollx3


End file.
